Simplemente Te amo y no puedo Negarlo
by Jrosass
Summary: Ranma hara lo posible por declararse, pero ¿tendrá el valor suficiente? Podrá seguir las instrucciones del libro ¿"Como conquistar el Corazón de una Miles de tácticas que Ranma tendrá que realizar, para decirle a Akane que la ¿Pero no sera tan sencillo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, vengo de nuevo con un nuevo fic ranmaxakane espero sea de su agrado**

**Pd: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Simplemente Te Amo y No Puedo Evitarlo**

**:**

**:**

**ooOoo**

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de color naranja, se podía observar como se empezaba a ocultar el Sol. En lo lejos del Horizonte se veían las sombras familiares que llegaban de su arduo entrenamiento.

-Tío Genma, Ranma, ¿como les fue?- Pregunto entusiasmada la mayor de los Tendo. A lo que Genma respondió – Muy bien- objeto cayendo del cansancio.

-Solo piensas en comer papa- reclamo Ranma, soltando su pesada mochila.

-Iré a Descansar lo que pueda- decía ranma estirando sus brazos, subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras se encaminada por las Escaleras sorpresivamente se encontró a Akane salir de dirección de su cuarto quien lo miro contenta-ranma ¿ya regresaron del entrenamiento?-Le pregunto la chica.-ah, si ¿A dónde vas Akane?- le pregunto curioso. –Voy a Comprar un libro muy interesante, Puedes acompañarme si quieres – contesto la peliazul con un brillo en los ojos.

-Quien querría acompañar a una chica tonta como tú- le reclamo.

-Pues no te lo estoy pidiendo Tonto- respondió disgustada, sacando la lengua y bajando las escaleras.

Akane se fue sumamente enojada sin despedirse de nadie.

-¡Ranma! Se puede saber porque no quieres acompañar a mi hermosa hija?- le pregunto Soun.

-Es tu obligación como prometido acompañarla Siempre- le dijo Soun concentrado en su juego de shogui.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola- contesto sin ganas

-Recuerda lo que platicamos en esas arduas noches de entrenamiento- le decía Genma, mientras realizaba la técnica de la trampa en el juego.

A lo que Ranma Recordó

**FLASHBACK **

-Para tener el suficiente valor, técnica en estos casos es necesario poner mucha voluntad ranma- decía seriamente Genma.

-Pero papá- se quejaba Ranma no queriendo saber sobre el tema.

-Silencio Ranma, esto es Algo serio-contesto arrojando mas leña en la fogata.

-Debes poner todo de ti, para asegurar nuestro futuro-

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo- musitaba Ranma.

-Lo es.. Solo debes decirle TE AMO AKANE, y al otro dia se llevaría a cabo la boda- respondio emocionado dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico de la trenza.

-Quieres dejar de hablar de tu futuro-

-Ese dia vendrá Ranma, tendrás que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, ¿o dejaras a este pobre viejo en la calle?-

-Seria más sencillo a decirle a Akane tonterías, para asegurar tu futuro- fue lo ultimo que dijo Ranma luego de ir a entrenar.- Genma solo bajo la cabeza- que hijo tan malagradecido tengo- susurraba.

**FLASHBACK**

-Iré a Dormir, no quiero recordar esas interesantes charlas- contesto sarcásticamente, retirándose perezosamente.

-Solo recuerda que mi pobre hija, debe estar expuesta a muchos peligros- le hacia ver Soun.

:

:

**ooOoo**

Akane Caminaba por las calles, algo enfadada por el comportamiento de Ranma.- Definitivamente es un Idiota- pensaba repetidamente.

Hasta que se detuvo en aquella pequeña tienda de libros, entro al lugar para encontrar un buen libro para leer.

Se intereso mucho por aquel libro "Revancha de Amor" le pareció muy bueno y además romántico.

Saliendo de la Pequeña tienda, divagando en sus pensamientos, no se percato que Ranma la vigilaba desde una distancia apropiada.

-No se por Que tengo que cuidarla, si ella es una Marimacho que podría defenderse sola- se quejaba el mismo desde un árbol.

Incrédulo observo el lugar donde Akane compro el libro – Ah, solo libros para chicas, ¿a quien le interesaría cosas como estas?- decía patéticamente.

Más de algo le tenía que interesar a Ranma, por lo que presto atención a uno que decía "Como conquistar el Corazón de una Chica", penoso pensó en las palabras que su Papá le dijo.

Indeciso de el mismo.- Piensa Ranma -Akane es una chica difícil de Conquistar-pensaba el chico, en el fondo de el se libraba una batalla.

Por lo que decidido, ruborizado y observando a sus alrededores que nadie lo viera entro a la Tienda.

:

:

**ooOoo**

-Ya vine- decía Akane haciéndose presente.

-Llegas a tiempo hermana-decía Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-Familia es hora de Cenar- decia en voz alta la mayor de los Tendo.

-Que bueno, me moría de hambre- decía Genma-Panda con su letrero.

-No exagere Señor Saotome- dijo Soun probando un bocado.

-¿Y Ranma?.- pregunto Kasumi

-El muy tonto, ha de estar durmiendo- respondió molesta Akane.

:

:

**ooOoo**

La Noche se pintaba en los cielos, la luna era la reina que iluminaba la fría y oscura noche en Nerima.

Todos descansaban de un dia agotador, para sorpresa Ranma leía detenidamente aquel libro que desde un principio le pareció patético.

-Eres un Saotome Puedes Hacerlo- se repetía constantemente, tragando saliva fuertemente.

-Podrías callarte-decía Genma-Panda con un cartel.

Iba a ser una larga noche para Ranma, estar en una lucha de sentimientos.

¿Se atreverá a confesarse?, ¿Tendrá el valor suficiente para decirle a Akane que la ama?

Tendra muchos obstáculos que le impedirán hacerlo, pero lo lograra¡

**Nota de Autora Jrosass:**

**Hola a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, que en un principio pensaba hacerlo one-shot, pero hay mucho jugo para sacarle a esta idea XD, por mi reducido tiempo hasta hoy lo pude subir, ya que ya llevaba tiempo escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, lo deje acá por que en el próximo capitulo sera el finis de este jaja. También se que no es viernes jaja, pero el viernes subiré el prox. Capitulo. Que ya tengo escrito, solo lo puliré para que este listo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice para todos ustedes que quisieran que Ranma dejara su orgullo y se animara a decirle a Akane que la ama, por lo que en este fic lo haraaa.. De una manera muy graciosa pero hay un final feliz.**

**Me despido de ustedes, esperando sus lindísimos reviews..**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que haces por amor

**Chapter 2: Lo que haces por Amor**

-Realmente no tiene sentido-se decía el chico mientras caminaba de forma automática a desayunar.

-Buenas días Ranma- lo saludo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

A lo que el chico respondió de igual manera, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Ranma – estás muy Extraño hoy- le hizo ver Genma mirándolo detenidamente.

-De Que hablas Papa - Soy el mismo de siempre- río como un loco, tratando de ser el.

-Si - me parece que eres el mismo- respondió mirándolo de forma cansada.

-¿y Akane?-pregunto el chico de la trenza, al percatarse que no estaba ahí.

-Se fue hace 10 minutos al Instituto- dijo Kasumi.

-Llegare tarde a Estudiar- dijo Ranma tomando su mochila.

**:**

**:**

**ooOoo**

-Bien -murmuraba leyendo el libro, caminando por el barandal como de costumbre.

Paso 1: Se todo un Caballero, se cortés, respetuoso y detallista.

-¿Ser un caballero con Akane?- se preguntaba.

-Será muy difícil, tratándose de ella – espero funcioné- termino diciéndose caminado hacia el Instituto. Trataba de cambiar la relación que llevaba con Akane, siempre terminaban peleando por nada, de manera que ella cambiara su forma de pensar sobre él, demostrarle que podía ser el chico perfecto para ella.

Ya que miles de veces le repetía a Ranma que nunca se enamoraría de una chico como el tan insensible, terco y raro como él.

**:**

**:**

-Buenos días- saludo Daisuke.

-Ah, buenos Días- Respondió observando que la peliazul se encontraba con sus amigas.

-Que te paso, por poco y llegas tarde-

-Se me hizo tarde- respondió secamente Ranma, sin quitar la mirada sobre Akane.

El desvelo que hizo por leer ese libro, hizo sus consecuencias. Ranma cerraba los ojos poco a poco en clases, hasta que no pudo más y quedo dormido.

-¡Joven Saotome¡-le gritaba el profesor.

-Levántese y salga del salón.- le ordeno

Akane solamente desvió una mirada preocupada sobre Ranma.

La hora del receso había llegado, y para el chico de la trenza la hora de poner en práctica lo dicho en ese libro. Haría su inútil pero válido intento.

La peliazul se dirigía hacia el, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, abriría la puerta para ella como todo un caballero, o al menos lo intentaría.

Pero para desgracia de Ranma, en ese instante no fue Akane quien precisamente paso por la puerta sino Ukyo.- Oh, Ranma realmente me amas a mi.- decía ilusionada la chica abrazando súbitamente al chico de la trenza.

-Ukyo- cálmate- le decía

A lo que la peliazul observo sumamente celosa. – Se puede saber, desde cuándo eres tan Caballeroso con Ukyo- le reclamaba Akane con las manos en la cintura.

-Porque soy yo a quién en verdad ama- alardeaba Ukyo.

-así?- decía Akane, muy furiosa.

- Aka-ne no es cierto, nada de esto- se defendía el chico, tratando de alejarse de ella. Pero no pudo evitar un fuerte golpe de parte de la menor de los Tendo.

-Golpeas como Marimacho- se quejaba Ranma.

-Tú eres un Idiota Baka- le respondió dando media vuelta.

-Este libro solo me causa problemas- se quejaba el chico.

**:**

**:**

Paso 2: Demuéstrale que Eres fuerte para defenderla y protegerla.

-Parece sencillo- se decía a si mismo.

-Clase de Gimnasia ahí voy- decía el chico, ya que era aquí donde le pondría muy en claro a la peliazul lo fuerte que es. Aunque la chica lo sabe de antemano.

-Akane, no vas a ver a tu prometido lucirse en el salto.- le decía Sayuri.

-Quién observaría a Ranma.- decía Sacártisca, desviando la mirada.

Mientras Ukyo lo Observaba muy contenta.- Vamos Ranma tu puedes- lo animaba la chica.

-Dejarás que Ukyo le de porras a tu prometido.-

-Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa Ranma.- le respondió la peliazul. Tratando de ocultar sus Celos.

Para mal de males en el Instante que Ranma iba a Saltar, Shampoo entra con su bicicleta, estrellándola en la cara del chico de la trenza, dejándole las marcas de la bicicleta dibujadas en la cara.

-Yo también apoyar a Airen.- decía shampoo.

-Podrías quitar tu bicicleta de mi cara.- dijo Ranma quien estaba debajo de esta.

-Shampoo sentir mucho.-

-¿Ir con Shampo a cenar hoy?.- le propuso la chinita.

-Estaré ocupado Entrenando.- respondió inseguro el chico de la Trenza.

-No importar, Airen y Shampoo cenar en Dojo.-

-Eso si que no, si van a cenar, mejor si se van muy lejos.- se quejaba la menor de los Tendo quien ardía de celos por tal proposición.

-Chica violenta no intervenir en Romance.-

-Shampoo estar esperando a Airen- fue lo último que dijo abrazando a Ranma.

Lo que molesto aún más a Akane.

Ranma se limito a Exhalar un suspiro resignado.

Definitivamente No era el día de Ranma, todo iba de mal en peor en su intento por conquistar a Akane, siempre intervenían sus prometidas, quienes lo hacían todo más difícil.

**:**

**:**

El día de Clases había Culminado y con ello miles de oportunidades que terminaron en fracaso para el chico de la trenza, quién afortunadamente se libro de Shampo por ahora, pero debía hacer algo para que la chinita no interfiriera más.

Ranma se dirigía a buscar a la peliazul. Podría arreglar las cosas con ella de camino al Dojo Tendo.

-Akane¡.- dijo el chico caminando hacia ella.

- Pensé que te quedarías con Ukyo?.- le dijo Akane tirándole indirectas.

Por lo que el chico de la trenza pudo notar que aún se encontraba molesta.- Escucha.- trataba de arreglar las cosas, en ese momento Kodachi lo estaba esperando en la salida del instituto, por lo que al verlo se abalanzo sobre el.- Ranma mi amor.- decía Kodachi tomando sus mejillas.

-Que- haces a-qui- decía el chico nervioso, por la reacción de Akane.

-Quiero que vayas a mi casa a cenar.- le respondió la chica riendo.

Ukyo alcanzo a escuchar, por lo que interfirió en la conversación.- Eso si que no, Ranma ira a comer mi comida.- decía la chica de la espátula.

-Eso lo veremos.- decía en forma cortante Kodachi.

Por lo que inicio una pelea entre ambas, Ranma logro escabullirse del lugar y busco a la peliazul.

-vámonos de aquí Akane.- dijo el chico tomándola de la mano. A lo que en el rostro de Akane apareció un pequeño Sonrojo, realmente era extraño para ella.

**:**

**:**

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, Era la Oportunidad para el chico de la Trenza, ahora que ya no habían inconvenientes. Pero el maestro Hapossai quien regresaba de rondar por el vecindario robando Ropa Intima los divisó de camino al Dojo.

-Akane Dale un beso al Maestro.- decía Hapossai con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ahhh.- gritaba la peliazul.

Pero afortunadamente Ranma le propino una fuerte patada para que no se acercara a ella.- Que pretende hacer viejo libidinoso.- le decía el chico de la trenza.

-Solo quería una muestra de amor para este pobre viejito.- se hacia la victima enfrente de este.

-No quiera vernos la cara maestro.- le decía Ranma quien no se creía los cuentos de hapossai.

-No deberías tratarme de esta manera.- decía Quien en un acto rápido para los ojos de Ranma, le quito aquel libro que el chico guardaba en su mochila.

- Que significa esto Ranma.- lo amenazaba Hapossai.

- Deme eso¡.- gritaba el chico de la trenza corriendo detrás del viejo.

- Que será lo que esconde Ranma.- se preguntaba Akane.

**:**

**:**

-No podrás alcanzarme.- se burlaba Hapossai

-Le daré su merecido viejo lujurioso.-

- te lo daré con una condición.- Ponte esta linda ropa y el libro es tuyo.- decía con cara de bobo al imaginarse a Ranma-chica con esa ropa.

- Está loco, jamás lo haré- contradecía el chico de la trenza.

Hapossai no pudo seguir amenazando al chico, ya que quedo hipnotizado al ver a una chica cambiarse desde la ventana de la casa.

-Porque no me sorprende, viejo pervertido.- lo miraba incrédulo Ranma mientras le arrebataba el libro.

**:**

**:**

El chico de la Trenza siguió su camino de regreso al Dojo rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar a la peliazul, aún no era tarde para decirle lo que sentía muy en el fondo.

Akane estaba a punto de entrar al Dojo tendo, cuando Ranma la detuvo.- Quiero decirte algo.- principio el chico.

Llevaria cabo los pasos más importantes del libro: Se Romántico, hazla reír, por lo regular las chicas se enamoran de los chicos Románticos y graciosos.

-Yo te..- murmullaba el chico, para el era sumamente difícil, decirle solamente esas dos palabras "Te Amo".

-Toma.- termino diciendo regalándole una pequeña flor.

La peliazul se sorprendió por el detalle de Ranma, el era muy orgulloso para hacer detalles como esos.- Akane solamente le respondió con una Sonrisa, tomando la flor hermosa que el sostenía en sus manos.

Ambos chicos no se percataron que la Familia presencia ese momento.

-lo hace por mi futuro- decía Genma.

-Está equivocado señor Saotome, lo hace por el amor de mi hija.- contradecía Soun.

-Que Romántico.- decía Kasumi en tono suave.

-Es perfecto para mis negocios.- se alegraba Nabiki tomando miles de fotografías a la Pareja.

Minutos transcurrieron hasta que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que no estaban precisamente solos.

**:**

**:**

-Esto hay que celebrarlo Señor Saotome- decía emocionado Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me parece perfecto.- reía Genma.

Todos ingresaban a Casa para cenar, excepto Ranma.- Ya no necesitaré este libro.- Decía el chico Arrojándolo lejos.

-Volveré a Hacer ¡Ranma Saotome¡.- reía con ganas el chico de la trenza.

**:**

**:**

Ryoga quién Pasaba por el lugar, lo golpeó el libro que el chico de la trenza arrojo.- Que es esto.- se preguntaba el chico de la pañoleta.

-¿Cómo Conquistar el Corazon de una Chica?.- lo leía Ryoga.

-Podre conquistar a Akane con ayuda de este libro.- reía el chico.

-Woooauuu y es Edicion Limitada¡.-gritaba emocionado.

En cuánto a Hapossai, término golpeado por la chica, luego de que esta se diera cuenta de la presencia del viejo pervertido.

Y las prometidas de Ranma no perdieron oportunidad para llegar al Dojo y reclamar su derecho a Cenar con el. Ocasionando miles de problemas para el chico de la trenza. Había sido un día Caótico.

Pero le demostró a su manera que ama a Akane sobre todas sus prometidas, aunque no lo exprese con las palabras debidas como un "Te amo". La ama aunque peleen por nada.

**:**

**:**

**¡FIN DE LA HISTORIA¡**

**:**

**:**

**00Ooo**

**N/A Jrosass: **

**Hola a todos los leyentes de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a esas personas que comentaron mi historia, realmente me hacen muy feliz que les gustara mucho. XD.**

**Todos quisiéramos que Ranma cambiara su forma de tratar a Akane, pero a su manera la Ama.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews a: Hikarus y tu pandilla me los saludas jajajaja, kohanaSaotome, elena 79, skullrider. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones de mis otros fics…**

**Se despide jrosass.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


End file.
